Serenity Ep2 'Learning Curve'
by divinemissm15
Summary: The crew have to deal with their interesting new crewmate. No one really trusts her and i wouldn't trust a Reaver either. No wonder River kicks her off the ship while the others are on a job.


Mal, Zoe, and Jayne are standing in the cargo bay of another ship that Serenity has docked

Episode Two 'Learning Curve'

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne are standing in the cargo bay of another ship that Serenity has docked. They are dealing with a man dressed similar to Mal (obviously a Browncoat). The man gives Mal some papers and a bag of money. Behind Mal, Zoe, and Jayne 2 men are carrying some crates into Serenity and placing them in the cargo bay.

Mal: Pleasure doin business with you Sam.

Sam: Mal you've become too polite, what'll happen when the Browncoats decide we need to fight again?

Mal: We stopped fightin? (Both men chuckle)

Sam: It's always a pleasure to do business with a (Chinese fellow) Broancoat Mal. Zoe (goes to hug her) you take care of yourself, and him (gesturing to Mal).

Zoe: You too Sam.

Jayne and Sam shake hands and the three turn to head back on board Serenity. Zoe is last on and closes the hanger doors behind her. She turns back to see Wash standing on the railing above her.

Wash: Can we talk?

Zoe: (to others) I'll be right back.

Mal: Zoe (throws her the coin and papers) new safe combinations what we discussed.

Zoe: Got it.

She then leaves up the stairs to follow a Wash the others can't see. Jayne is scowling a little but Mal doesn't notice.

Jayne: Want me to stash the loot? (He says this as though it's all too predictable)

Mal: The loot yes, the food we keep. Have Kaylee help you move it to the kitchen.

Mal walks off in the direction of Inara's shuttle, passing Kaylee on the stairs.

Kaylee: Simon was looking for you.

Mal: Infirmary?

Kaylee: mm Hmm (to say yes)

Mal: Can you help Jayne get the food to the kitchen?

Kaylee: Actual food?

Mal turns back grinning as though to say yes then continues up towards Inara's shuttle.

Kaylee cont: Shiny.

Kaylee bounces on down to Jayne who is grumbling to himself.

Jayne: ….just because my arms all nicely shaped and strong…what if I wanted to put the money away…..Zoe's like a man…..

Kaylee: What are you groanin about?

Jayne: Nothin. Help me with the food.

Kaylee: Please?

Mal walks straight into Inara's shuttle and sees her writing something on her desk in front of her wave.

Mal: Dear Diary, I realise now my one true flaw was waking up on the left side of my bed this mornin, and not the amounts of rouge I applied as I earlier thought.

Inara without stopping writing or flinching grabs a near by pillow and throws it at Mal. He merely catches it and throws it back hitting her in the side of her head. She obviously has now stopped writing. The pair are both grinning, but the kind of grin where you don't want the other person to know you are grinning, you want them to think you are annoyed.

Inara: What do you want?

Mal: Just wanted to see how you were fairin. (Beat) I mean after the training house, it seems you didn't even get your things.

Inara looks in her mirror and fixes her hair that had been frizzed up from the pillow hitting her. She then gets up and walks to Mal.

Inara: Mal the amount of compassion in that sentence almost shocks me.

Mal: Almost?

They simply look at each other for a moment. Moments like these have become increasingly more often and awkward since Inara told Mal she wanted to come home to Serenity.

Mal: (softer) I can buy you new things.

Inara: You?

Mal: Well no, you'll most likely pay for it but …I can buy you something. Call it a shuttle warming gift?

Inara smiles at his offer but has no time to respond because of a knock at her shuttle door.

Inara: Come in.

Simon walks in and sees Inara and Mal are very close to each other.

Simon: I hope I'm not interrupting…… (The pair move apart from each other)

Mal: Somethin you feel needs attending to right now doc?

Simon: She's awake.

END TEASER

Mal, Simon and Inara walk through to the lounge area from the cargo bay. Simon walks in first so he notices River is in the middle of kicking Derria in the face with her boot.

Simon: Mal…

Derria goes to fight back but stops at the mention of Mal's name. She allows herself to get punched in the stomach. Simon grabs river around the shoulders to stop her and Mal pulls Derria away. Derria flinches and shakes herself free from Mal and jumps on the couch as though she doesn't know how to sit down. Simon pushes River to sit down and he does the same next to her. Inara also sits. Mal however stays standing and kind of follows Derria around the room. Derria tries to stay away from him and jumps from couch to table to couch…

Mal: First things first….Could you stop that?

Derria jumps into standing up on the floor but her arms say that she is still in defence mode.

Simon: Derria, this is Inara, you've obviously met my sister River, and this is Mal, the captain.

River: He's in charge. There is no chain.

Mal: You gotta story you wanna tell?

Derria: Yes.

Mal: Let's hear it then.

Derria: No.

Mal makes a 'here we go' face and looks at Simon.

Simon: ah Derria confided in me that she will not hurt anyone unless provoked.

Derria: Unless provoked.

Inara: Can we ask you some questions (Chinese honey)

Mal: Yeah not hard or anythin. Like what's your favourite colour, how long you been eating people for, what do you want from us, can we offer Jayne as a peace offering?

Derria runs her hands over her face and hair in frustration.

Derria: I can tell you about me bein a Reaver. It don't scare me like it used to.

In the cargo bay Jayne has been helping Kaylee re wire something in the hanger door controls. He pulls her to her feet and they continue their conversation as they walk towards the lounge area.

Jayne: A lots gettin different round here. You need to be careful is all.

Kaylee: Things get different all the time its called change Jayne, and careful of who? (Off Jayne's look)…..of Simon? Simon and me?

Jayne: Just saying that if you two don't work it's the rest of us that'll hear bout it. It's a small ship.

They both hear Derria talking to the others and Squish up next to the doorway so they can hear. Jayne has noticed Kaylee's hair is tied up above her head and almost looks as though he is going to smell it. Derria opens her mouth to talk again but sees River look to the doorway where Kaylee and Jayne are standing.

River: It's a small ship.

Kaylee steps into view and Jayne stumbles out a little.

Kaylee: You're a big goof you know that.

Jayne: Maybe if you kept your dainty feet to yourself I coulda….

Mal: (Chinese shut up) in or out?

Kaylee: (grinning) in please, if that's alright with… Derria?

Derria: Means I don't gotta tell it twice.

Kaylee and Jayne move into the lounge area and take a seat. Kaylee sits happily on Simons lap. Zoe who is also now in the room is sitting on the stairs away from the group.

River: That's Kaylee and Jayne, start talkin.

Derria takes a breathe she feels better that majority of the people aren't looking at her like she is a beast. Even River doesn't look at her strange, only Jayne and Zoe glare.

Derria: I've lived on Reaver ships most my life but I aint one of em. I remember screaming when they came to my home. Everyone died, but for reasons I don't know they took me, kept me alive. Barely. They made me a ……beast. Few years back I got left behind, rescued accidentally and taken to an Abbey on per….Pers...

Kaylee: Persephone?

Derria Nods and continues.

Derria: The preachers taught me words, thoughts, what people are suppose to eat, how to be civilised. My insides calmed down and I could remember my home, my family. I became a human being. (Beat) After a time I um… wasn't fitting in. Reavers were closin in on the border moons they told me and I wanted to help stop it. So I went back to study them. I know everything about them. But they found out I was lying, the Reavers. I wouldn't eat what they ate, kept wool instead of skin. I can't fit in their world anymore either.

Jayne: (after a beat) I don't believe ya, there's no ruttin way a little girl is right after living with Reavers. I think she's a spy.

Kaylee: She's not a spy… (Rolling her eyes)

Zoe: (Obviously had a nerve struck) who would voluntarily put themselves on a Reaver Ship? Who would want to live like that? Become and animal, a murderer….

Everyone turns to look at Zoe on the stairs. Wash who is now sitting behind Zoe places his hand on Zoe's shoulders to comfort her. Inara gets up and goes to sit by her placing a hand over Zoe's.

Zoe Cont: but I agree with Jayne. I don't like this situation, and I don't trust her.

Derria: I didn't know any better. I am who I say I am. You can't not believe me? How can you not see? (She shows them some wounds)

Most of the crew look away from the disgusting gash, Simon flinches a little but keeps looking, River stares at it with her head tilted obviously interested.

Wash: And put that away, ew.

Jayne: Prove it.

Derria: How? Would you like to pick someone an I'll make a (Chinese pretty picture) on the wall with their innards?

Mal: (Chinese Insides stay in and stop bickering)

There is silence. Derria even looks ashamed of making Mal raise his voice.

Mal cont: For now things are the way they are. Were out in the middle of no where and got not way of changing that in a hurry. (Beat) We got a job that needs finishin, so Derria your confined to your dorm (Chinese understand?)

Derria just stares at him.

Derria: But…

Mal: We don't know you, not a thing; you wanna place here for the time bein?

Derria: What's the alternative?

Mal: You saw the other when you came on board, remember those friends of yours went for a space walk?

Inara: Mal…!

Derria: but I ain't like that, not really. I promise not to hurt no one, I got control.

Mal: Dorm room.

Mal begins to walk away and gestures for Jayne to follow him.

Derria: I can prove it, (pause) without hurtin no one.

This has Mal's attention and he turns back to face Derria.

Derria cont: Who's most likely not to flinch?

Mal, Kaylee, River and Simon are standing in various spots around the cargo bay floor. Inara, Zoe, Wash, and Jayne are sitting on the railing above. Simon and Kaylee are looking a little worried.

Jayne: How come me and Zoe got the watchin instead of doin part?

Wash: Really why are you complaining?

Simon: My guess would be you two are the most likely to instinctively fight back when threatened at the moment.

Zoe: Why is the Captain and River still down there then?

Wash: (To Zoe) you actually want to be down there?

Jayne: Aint your sister all about instinct?

River: Amongst other things.

Derria: Mal and River are down here to stop me.

Kaylee: From doin what….exactly.

Derria: I already said I won't hurt no one, but you don't believe me, I'm gonna show you I got control. Everyone on the floors got a clear head, so I can show you, but they are here to stop me if they feel they need to. (To Mal) Right?

Mal says nothing simply stands his ground.

Derria cont: OK, I'm serious, Do. Not. Move.

Derria lifts and arm and Kaylee freaks.

Kaylee: Wait….

Derria: I swear on my daddy's life you won't get hurt s'long as you stay put.

River walks to Kaylee's side and places her hand in hers.

River: She's telling truths.

Mal looks at River and River Smiles back to let Mal know she knows exactly what's going on.

Derria: Is everyone good?

The Cargo bay falls quiet and Derria scans the room looking at crates, rails, light fittings, and the crew. She takes a breath and begins destroying the place. Weaving in and out of the crew standing on the floor she swings off light fittings, throws crates into opposite walls and makes a horrifying noise as though she is having fun ransacking the place. Mal and River watch her as though she is not doin anything remotely threatening, Simon has his mouth open but is too shocked to move, and Kaylee is flinching. She covers her ears and squats to the floor.

River watches Derria flip off a railing and places her arm out to coat hanger her. Derria falls to the floor with a thud.

River: Sorry I moved. (She totally meant to move)

Kaylee opens her eyes and with the others begins to look around at the destruction that the one tiny girl has done in under a minute.

Jayne: I'm aint cleaning that up.

Derria gets up off the floor she sees that she has completely missed Mal, Simon, Kaylee and River and kind of smiles. When she locks eyes with Mal however her smile fades.

Mal: Dorm room.

Simon helps Kaylee to her feet and most of the crew leave the area. Inara walks down the stairs and shows Derria back to her room.

Serenity has landed on Silverhold and Zoe and Jayne are loading up the Mule with the crates they were given off Sam's ship at the start.

Mal and Inara are having an awkward conversation in the doorway.

Mal: So…ah…any clients lined up?

Inara: More of a meet and greet for potential new clients.

Mal: So there won't be any…..well….um…

Inara: Whoring?

Mal: S'not what I said.

Inara: It's what you'd normally call it.

Mal: I just meant….I know you got your business and..

Inara:…and you have yours. (Pause) I won't be gone more than an hour.

Mal looks at her for a moment, you can tell they both want to say more but don't. Mal then turns to walk down towards Zoe and Jayne. He sees Derria hiding in the lounge area peeking into the cargo bay.

Mal: (pointing at her) Dorm room.

Derria: I can help.

Jayne: Lookin like that I doubt it.

Zoe: Jayne it has nothin to do with how she looks. (Zoe glares at Derria as though she is filth)

Wash who has been standing in the background moves forward to kiss Zoe goodbye.

Wash: We're ok right? (Chinese be careful)

Zoe responds by looking at him sadly. The three jump on the mule and head out.

Simon spots Derria peeking into the cargo bay from the Infirmary.

Simon: You're not s'posed to be out here.

Kaylee enters from the cargo bay area. A little startled to run into Derria.

Kaylee: oh….hi…

Derria: Please don't be afraid of me. I didn't hurt you did I? Kept my word an all.

Kaylee: s'not exactly you I'm scared of. We…um…we've had our share of run ins with Reavers, don't talk bout it much. Didn't all come back.

Derria: I'm glad. (Sadly)

Off Kaylee's look.

Derria cont: That aint the right word is it?

Simon: You probably mean sorry.

Kaylee: So… (Beat) what kinds of things do you know about Reaver's you think could help?

Zoe, Jayne and Mal hover the Mule to the outskirts of town. A fancy bar over looks a canyon and the Mule clearly does not fit in with the rest of the transports. There are other shinier Hover Mules, a few old fashioned type cars (obviously restored) parked on the ground, and one black horse drawn carriage sitting at the end.

Mal and the others park and begin taking the crates out of the mule.

Zoe: Think our contacts here yet?

Jayne: I'll bet you anything the carriage is theirs.

Mal: How do you figure?

Jayne: I dunno, it don't fit in quite does it.

Zoe and Mal leave Jayne to watch the crates and enter the bar. There is a blue theme going on, many tall pillars for people to stand around and have a drink. Advertisements run holographically around the walls of the bar. Zoe and Mal scan the room.

Zoe: Recognise anyone?

Mal: No, they'll know who we are (waves a dodgy button around with 'Alliance is number one' written on it and then pins it to himself, Zoe gives him a very weird look), no use wasting all this atmosphere. Let's have us a drink.

Outside Jayne notices the carriage doors open and 3 men and a very well dressed woman step out onto the dirt. The woman stares at Jayne for a moment before whispering something into one of the men's ears. He also looks at Jayne and then the four enter the bar.

Jayne: That can't be good.

Kaylee and Simon are comfortably sitting in the lounge alcove of the kitchen. Derria is looking over objects in the kitchen and answering their questions.

Kaylee: So..It was scary?

Derria: Have you ever had anyone stare straight through you as if they controlled your very existence, they saw you and you were nothing.

Kaylee: (nodding) a while ago we had a bounty hunter on the ship.

Derria: Imagine that feeling, while someone is scraping at your bones and telling you to eat a puppy, (a beat) and then you eat the puppy. It was scary.

Simon: Will they come back for you again?

Derria: Can't say. Don't know why they wanted me in the first place. Doesn't follow their pattern.

Kaylee: They got patterns?

Derria: (nodding and getting a little excited) Behavioural patterns, battle patterns, family orientated patterns. (still excited but without looking to the object) What does this do?

Derria has picked up a can with no label.

Simon: Um it's a can, there's food in it.

Derria: (she gives the can a good looking over and then decides that's a bit weird) they are people firstly; they got instincts and want to survive.

River runs down towards the lounge where Kaylee and Simon have been talking to Derria.

Simon: River are you alright?

River: No, strange men cut into my brain and made me see things, but day by day I'm dealing.

She sounds very sarcastic as she runs straight up to Derria and kicks her in the side of her head. Derria falls unconscious.

Kaylee: River!

River: She needs this.

River tries to pick Derria up and throw her over her shoulder.

Simon: A massive concussion?

River runs as best she can with a girl about her height and weight over her shoulder out through the door and down towards the cargo bay. Simon and Kaylee are both stunned they have little time to react.

In the cargo bay River throws Derria to the floor, which forces her to wake up, she opens the hanger doors and steps back to wait for Derria to get up. Derria gets up and looks out into the open market place outside Serenity.

Derria: What are you…?

River: Go…get off the ship.

Derria: I can't, I wasn't even meant to be in the kitchen.

River: Not asking.

Derria looks at River, stunned and hurt, but River has managed to do some serious damage to her a few times now so she doesn't argue. Simon and Kaylee come rushing through from the infirmary but River is already closing the hanger doors again. Derria is gone.

Mal and Zoe look up from their drinks to see the well dressed lady walk into the bar with one of her thugs. She has a good look around and spots the badge on Mal's top but proceeds to the bar instead. Mal notices that she noticed the badge but says nothing. After a beat Jayne also enters the bar and heads towards Zoe and Mal. The guys are just in hearing range.

Lady: He left? Are you sure?

The thug nods his head.

Lady: Ok Maggie. Make sure the other two are in position.

Morton: Um…

Lady: (Chinese what?)

Morton: …It's Morton.

Lady: (Blankly looking at him)…Like it matters.

Morton: You got the sex wrong!

Jayne: (overhearing and obviously getting the meaning wrong) I'd never get the sex wrong.

Zoe rolls her eyes and her and Mal both glare at Jayne as to say why are you inside when the payoff is outside. Unguarded.

Mal: Jayne, are you forgettin something.

Jayne: (Thinking on this for a moment) um….

Zoe: JAYNE the pay off?

Jayne: Yeah it's outside. I just wanted to let you know those guys over there, (gestures by jerking his head in their direction), are all kinds of shifty.

Mal and Zoe simply give each other a look.

Jayne is sitting back on the Mule outside throwing stones looking pissed.

Mal and Zoe have now joined up with the Lady and Morton, the Lady has made it known her name is Ilya.

Ilya: And that's everything?

Mal: (trying to hide the fact they took the food) Yes, everything that…we have…recently discussed.

Ilya: Refresh my memory but what did you say happened to the food?

Zoe: (having no idea about food in the agreement) ah food was inedible and not up to your standards. We, the buyers…

Mal: Actually Zoe I think you'll find it was the sellers decisions not to….sell….

Zoe: Of course Sir.

Ilya seems to accept this and passes the papers Mal has given her to Morton.

Derria is wandering around looking very defensive. She is trying not to be noticed and on a upper class planet where everything looks blue and medical, a messed up a Reaver girl is standing out. Especially with the large lacy umbrella she has stolen to try and hide under.

Inara is sitting at a table in a very fancy café with a woman in her 50's and what looks like her son in his early 20's sitting next to her. Inara smiles politely but seductively at the boy and takes a sip from her tea. She notices Derria sheepishly walking down a small street behind the pair and chokes a little on her drink.

Woman: Is something wrong dear?

Boy: I must apologize my mother's humour can be a little dry at times but I assure you I have not inherited said attribute. Your eyes remind me of the eyes of a beaver, it was a creature that existed back on earth that was. Very (Chinese eloquent).

Inara: (dabbing her mouth with a napkin and trying to compose herself) How…..kind.I must apologize I just remembered I have a prior engagement which I am late for. (Chinese excuse me), it was nice to meet you both.

She gets up to leave quickly.

Boy: (Calling after her) will I be seeing quite a bit more of you in the future?

Inara pauses to look back. The boy and his mother are obviously rich and would be a good client to have, except that Inara doesn't not really want any clients.

Outside the bar the group seem to be in agreement standing around the mule. Ilya's thugs are transporting the pay off into the carriage. Jayne, who is still in tantrum mode, is standing at the edge of the canyon cliff kicking stones over the edge. He looks back to glare at Mal every now and then but only in his usual selfish way. Jayne is also now, for probably a reason that Mal thought was funny, wearing the 'Alliance is Number One' Badge.

Back in the kitchen on Serenity, Kaylee and Simon are confronting River.

Simon: River, what did you do?

River: I didn't hurt her, I helped her.

Kaylee: You let her off the ship?

River: She will come back.

Kaylee: River she could be hurt out there, she probably aint ever been on a planet like this before?

River: I think she will be fine.

And with this River skips off around Simon and Kaylee.

River cont: (to Kaylee) do you want to play a game?

Kaylee: (furious with River) Not. Right. Now.

River leaves the kitchen and Simon watches. He goes to go after her but then stops and looks at Kaylee. Seeing she is upset and that they are now together he feels compelled to stay with her, but instead caringly brushes her arm and walks off after River.

Derria has reached the outskirts of town where the bar is. About 100 metres away she spots Mal and Zoe and pulls the umbrella quickly up to cover her face so they won't see her. After a beat she realises this is ridiculous and lowers it to peek over the top. She can now see Jayne standing at the edge of the cliff.

Ilya's carriage is almost packed and Morton has untied the horses, he hasn't noticed the chicken (yes chicken, they are terrifying creatures) clucking around the corner of the bar towards the horses, but the horses have. They freak out and start charging away from the bar and in the direction of the cliff edge. Morton does some quick thinking for a thug and jumps on.

Derria can see that the horses are going to run straight at Jayne so she starts running towards him. As she reaches nearer the horses have been drawing closer and closer, it looks as though Jayne, Derria, and the horse carriage carrying Morton are all going to go over the edge. Derria stops about a metre in front of Jayne and faces the horses speeding towards her. She stands with her legs apart and arms out and begins to growl. She shakes her head so her dreadlock hair practically stands out on end. (Looking like Medusa with a head full of snakes). Her eyes are wide and she looks very intimidating. The horses decide maybe they don't want to run into this creature and change directions at the last minute.

Mal, Zoe, and Ilya have now obviously noticed what's going on and are trying to reach the horses and cliff edge.

The dust from the horses changing direction so suddenly have thrown Jayne off balance and he slips back a few steps and over the edge of the cliff.

Inara is in the cockpit of her shuttle gearing up ready to fly back to Serenity. She presses a few buttons and comms the ship.

Inara comms: Is anyone there?

After a slight pause Kaylee picks up on the other end.

Kaylee: Inara I'm here.

Kaylee is messing about in the bridge with some wiring trying not to panic about Derria getting off the ship.

Inara: Kaylee you're alright. (Relieved)

Kaylee: Why wouldn't I be?

Inara: I just saw Derria wandering through town. How did she get off the ship?

Kaylee: Was she alright?

Inara: She seemed fine, what happened?

Kaylee: River kicked her off the ship all literal, she said we aint got nothing to worry about and she'll be back soon enough. Are you coming back?

Inara: I'm about 5 minutes out. Are you sure everyone is ok?

Kaylee presses a button on the control panel and begins fidgeting with a tool nervously. She sees Simon walk up the stairway towards her, she sort of glares at him.

Kaylee: I hope so…Nara.

Derria jumps out to grab Jayne by the arm as he falls over the edge of the canyon. Derria crashes to the ground and screams when Jayne hits the wall of the canyon. We can hear a few of Derria's Ribs breaking. She slides forward a little bent at a right angle over the side of the canyon with Jayne flailing about trying to hold on. Her screams echo throughout the canyon as she tries to pull Jayne back up to safety.

Jayne: Don't let go, don't let go. Good Reaver girl. I didn't mean all that stuff I said bout ya earlier you know that right?

Derria: Shut up!

With Derria still hanging half over the edge she pulls Jayne half back up over the edge next to her, as if on cue Zoe and Mal reach the edge of the cliff. Zoe walks straight for Jayne and pulls him the rest of the way back onto the cliff face. Jayne is safe but Derria still lies half over the edge. Mal Kneels down beside her and takes her by the waist. He pulls her gently back to safety and rolls her over. She is obviously in a lot of pain. Mal tries to see the damage done but she keeps moving.

Mal: Will ya quit squirmin, just gotta see if were alright to move you.

One of the bottom ribs is poking through Derria's skin on the left side, the rest are coming up blue and purple.

Derria: (quietly to Mal) I'm sorry I didn't stay in my dorm, please… don't leave me behind.

Mal gives Zoe and Jayne a look.

Back on Serenity Jayne walks around the corner and stands in the doorway to the engine room. Kaylee is lying down tinkering away under the ships main engine. Jayne pauses for a moment just watching her before he goes to speak.

Jayne: Grubs ready.

Kaylee: Shiny I'll be there in a sec.

Jayne: Whenever.

With this Jayne walks away but his tone has forced Kaylee out from under the engine and to watch him walk away. She is a little puzzled.

Mal is leaving the bridge when he runs into Inara.

Mal: She not coming?

Inara: (Shaking her head) she wants to honour your agreement and stay in her room until we all agree otherwise. She's very grateful you're allowing her back on the ship.

Mal: (after a beat) Right then. Shall we?

He holds out his arm for Inara to take.

Mal cont: Dinner, I believe is being served.

Inara raises an eyebrow but takes his arm anyway. They begin to walk towards the kitchen.

Mal: Allow many rich men into your world today?

Inara: They….weren't suitable. (She is obviously lying and a little uncomfortable)

Mal: Oh?

Inara: Guild law prohibits…….standards weren't met.

Mal: Standards? (He doesn't believe her either)

Inara: High, high….up there, standards.

Simon has brought Derria a plate of food to her room, he knocks but Derria has no idea what this means so she just stares at the door.

Simon: (though the door) Derria?

Derria: Simon? You just hit somethin?

Simon opens the door and enters the room.

Simon: I knocked on your door, it's polite as though you are announcing yourself.

Derria: Oh…

Derria has been bandaged up and has a few more bruises than she did at the beginning of the episode but otherwise looks and is acting fine. Simon sets the plate of food down for her.

Simon: I bought you some dinner.

Derria: Please.

Simon: Thank You.

Derria looks a little confused at this comment, she can remember that something isn't right with what she just said.

Simon: Thank you is what you say when someone gives you something, please is when you ask for something.

Derria: Sorry, forgot.

After some 'giant elephant in the corner' awkward silence Simon looks as though he is going to leave.

Simon: You should eat.

He leaves the room and Derria pokes at her food.

Derria: (to herself) lots of things I should do.

In the kitchen everyone is seated around the dining table which has a beautiful looking 'real' meal on it. Mal is at the head of the table with Jayne at the other end. Inara sits to the left of Mal with River and Zoe next to her. Across from Zoe is Wash (or to the rest of the crew an empty chair), and Kaylee and Simon are next to that.

Kaylee: Capt'n, can I make us a toast?

Mal nods.

Kaylee: I just wanted to say seein we got all this nice food, and it's been a long time since we've been all together like this…well I just wanted to say how lucky I feel. (Beat) Were all part of this big family and I just wanted to… say that. So ah…to friends lost and dearly missed.

Zoe looks up at Wash across the table who merely smiles back at her.

Kaylee cont: And friends come home again…

Kaylee grins at Inara who smiles back. Mal secretly places his hand on Inara's knee under the table as sort of a suggestion that he is also glad she is back. He doesn't make eye contact with her though. After being slightly shocked by this gesture she places a hand over the top of his and smiles a little into her food. Kaylee then she raises her glass as to toast and the others follow.

Jayne: Can we eat now? I'm starvin….

Kaylee leans over to wack Jayne on the arm.

END EPISODE


End file.
